The Pokemon Wars
by poka594
Summary: When Pokemon travel to the real world and wreck havoc, the US counter-strikes. But for ten years this had little effect. Hoping to bring peace, humans are being paired with pokemon to help teach the two sides of peace. But peace is hard to bring in battle
1. Chapter 1

Terran ran down the hallway as his next class was about to begin. Dodging people by the dozens, he neared his next class: Homeroom. State tests were coming up, so a homeroom class was set up to review materials. However, his class always goofed off and had fun for the twenty minutes they were given. "Hey Mr. Connors," Terran greeted when he entered the door. The teacher merely waved, engrossed in his iPod. Terran went to sit in his regular seat, next to his best friends Mark, Scott, and Nathan. Scott was hassling Mark about the usual things: band, grades, life, and whatnot.

After twenty minutes of arguing whether or not Marks latest girlfriend was cool (She most certainly is NOT), the class was dismissed and Terran's day droned on as usual. Or so he thought it would. Terran entered his home, only to hear his TV turned all the way up. His parents were glued to the screen, watching a monster movie, which was extremely odd. His mother usually watched Lifetime specials, not monster flicks. Curious, he sat down to join in. What he saw was truly terrifying.

_"This is Tom Harding reporting from Downtown! The city is being overrun by strange creatures that no scientist has yet to be able to identify! If you are between Red Anderson Street and Greenwood Avenue, please quickly evacuate by following law enforcement to safety! Right now we are getting a close-up on one of the largest creatures out here, and it appears to be a large, green BEAR! *Background* "Snoooor!" "I'm sorry everyone, but we need to evacuate the area. Please stay tuned for an aerial shot of the scene coming up. I'm Tom Harding with Channel Seven News!"_

"I know that thing!" Terran exclaimed, much to the surprise of his parents that he had walked in the door. "That's a pokemon—from my game! It's called a Snorlax!"

"A…Pokemon?" Terran's dad looked and sounded aggravated at him. After all, this was a serious matter!

"Yeah! And those bulls are Camerupts, and the gigantic bulldogs are Granbulls, and then…" Terran went on to name all of the monsters flashing on the screen. When his parents refused to believe him, Terran pulled out his Pokemon Soul Silver guide, pointing to all of the pokemon in his book. His dad had no other choice but to accept this truth: these most definitely WERE pokemon.

"So what can these things do," his father asked with apprehension. "Are all of them as dangerous as the ones on screen?"

"No," he replied simply. "Pokemon are supposed to be kind and gentle. I don't know what's going on…"

Terran never had the chance to explain things further, for a group of tall and rather angry Gyarados had just used hyper beam, destroying all the homes within a mile and a half radius, and those living in them.

Fast Forward Ten Years

"Alright trainees, listen up." The voice was cold, mechanical even. It came from Lieutenant Gearhart, training the first ever USA Pokemon Trainer Unit. After the creatures first appeared ten years ago, the president saw fit to counter-attack. Weapons were of almost no use, for some of these creatures were psychic and could stop bullets in their tracks. Others were too well hidden to be able to attack without putting civilians at risk. So in spirit of the realm they were spawned, a pokemon trainers division was created. It was not easy obtaining the pokemon to utilize in this unit, live ones were taught from birth to hate humans. But the eggs were also available. A team of Spec. Ops were sent in and captured the eggs necessary for this plan to unfold. No guarantee was available which pokemon would hatch, but through a special process, they were all ready to hatch at any second.

The pokemon were usable, but the humans were a different story. After much testing, it was decided that adults didn't have the sense of creativity and trust to command a pokemon. But the youth, they were detached from reality just enough to be able to pull this off. Young adults ranging from fourteen to seventeen were enlisted and entrusted with America's only hope, a pokemon partner. Together, the teams would attempt to communicate with both the opposing sides. Bringing peace was the most logical option, for much was already learnable from these beings. And with a small cracking sound, the world's greatest chance took In its first breath.


	2. Chapter 2 Exposition!

**Hey guys! I really loved the reaction I got for chapter one! I know this is quite soon to be posting another chapter, but after reading the reviews I decided just to go with it, seeing I have some time on my hands. Please enjoy!**

Sean Richards stared intently on the table before him. On it was a row of six eggs, pokemon eggs to be exact. But this was different from every single human and pokemon encounter in history. This time, they were to make friends, partners…even family. Sean knew exactly why he was here. The USA army enlisted him just two years ago to train him for the greatest assignment anyone could receive. They chose him because he was imaginative, fast, and smart. He could easily grasp the idea of a pokemon partner being your greatest ally, your very heart and soul. Looking down the row, he saw his sister Sarah, chosen because of her objectiveness. She could take the direst of situations, break it down step-by-step, and then give the most reasonable solution in mere seconds.

"S-Sq," the small, light cry emanated from the egg in front of him. Just as he was trained, Sean removed the infant pokemon from its egg, just as a pokemon mother would. Surprised, Sean saw that his new partner and best friend was a Squirtle! Squirtles were his favorite pokemon, and he dreamed of having one all of training. He glanced once again down the row and saw all of the pokemon being held high. Sarah herself had a Ralts; a boy named Eyan had a Numel; Erik had a Bagon; Todd with a Nidoran (male); and then, surprisingly, Mellissa held both a Plusle and a Minun. Twins.

"Good job, trainees," Lieutenant Gearhart spoke over the microphone. The United States Military wanted no chance of the pokemon coming to trust someone other than their trainer, so all non-unit members were ordered out of the room into a viewing gallery. "You know what to do now."

Sean began to perform the post hatching procedures on his Squirtle: immunizing it for the many human illnesses, writing down observations on its height and weight, logging in its heart beat, etc. Once again, no chances on their health were being taken.

Fast Forward Three Weeks

"Squirtle, use tackle!" Squirtle obeyed, slamming into Sarah's Ralts at a high speed.

"Ralts, dodge and use confu," Sarah was cut off as her Ralts was slammed into the floor by a two and a half foot turtle. "Aw man! I had the next seven moves planned out already!" Sarah picked up her Ralts and carted it off to the specialized medical cart. The pokemon were all hatched and ready to commence training. They had a strict regimen consisting of workouts, mock-battles, plenty of rest, full-hearty meals, and even learning time. However tight the pokemons' schedules were, they were still treated with utmost care and friendliness. There were even signs of great development so early in the program! The estimated power level of Erik's Bagon was at least six! Everyone had great development, except for Todd's Nidoran. It seemed to have a large rash on its back. To everyone's relief, however, the medical team declared it to be its horns beginning to develop.

Fast Forward One Week

"This is your entrance point," Lieutenant Gearhart pointed to a small doorway in a dilapidated building projected on a board. "We expect his op. to be a simple one, me with minimal resistance. The target is an Oddish den. These Oddish have shown mercy and even possibly compassion to humans in the past, so we expect you to be met with semi-open arms. All we want you to do is bring them this package as a peace offering. It's filled with food, water, toys, and things of the sort. If we can possibly get them to associate humans with kindness, we will have gained an ally. Any questions?"

"Yes, sir," Eyan stood, followed by his Numel. "Are all of us going, or what?" He knew his Numel and Sarah's Ralts were the only ones strong against the Oddishs' grass-poison typing.

"Good question. No. You, Sarah, and Mellissa will be sent on this mission. Report at oh-six hundred hours to be air-dropped."

**Sorry about this chapter being so short! But you can tell next chapter will be a real doozy! So please R&R, and stay tuned for the next chapter… Oh-Six-Hundred!**


End file.
